Lost in Paradise
by BlondieBadCat
Summary: Follow-up to Lost and looking for you. Matthew and Ivan flee and go into hiding, running from Alfred and the law to Europe.
1. Chapter 1

By the time that Matthew and Ivan got back to their house in Ukraine—Ivan's oldest sister live there, Katyusha—and she had a cottage in the countryside that she had let them use until things had cooled down with the police and Interpol. Ivan called it a cottage but it was more akin to a house; it had two floors, three rooms, one and a half baths. Just beautiful really, all done with a classical touch.

Matthew was standing at the counter peeling and cutting carrots to put in a soup when he heard the door open and close; the thunk of heavy boots going on boot rack in the entryway. Coat being hung up. He shook his head and went back to cutting the carrots. After a few moments Ivan came into the kitchen and set some groceries bags on the table before saddling up behind Matthew and slipping his arms around his waist, setting his chin on his shoulder. A smile pulled at Matthew's lips as Ivan kissed his neck. Matthew paused and put the knife down on the cutting board. He tilted his head back and looked at Ivan.

"Good afternoon dorogaya," Ivan murmured.

"Good afternoon Ivan," Matthew responded softly. "How was shopping?"

"Good. Katyusha is good for making disguise," He replied as he pulled away from Matthew and started removing things from the bags on the counter. Matthew turned towards him and gave him a silly little grin before taking a step closer to him. Ivan snorted and rolled his eyes, even as Matthew moved closer to him and pulled the can of peas out of his hands; setting it down on the table and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss and tugging at the brown wig that covered his pale blonde locks. "No one stopped by vhile I vas gone?" Matthew shook his head as he pulled back and handed the hair piece to Ivan.

"No. Well, yes. I think it was neighbor but I didn't answer. I hate putting that thing on. I don't like pretending to be a girl," Ivan smiled down at him as he pushed back his bangs and tangled his fingers in Matthew's blonde locks and pulled at the elastic hair band holding his hair back.

"But Matvey is so beautiful," He murmured as he pulled him closer again, pressing Matthew's cheek to his chest and kissed the crown of his head.

"Besides the point," Matthew grumbled into Ivan's sweater. The stayed like that for another moment longer before parting. "I did speak with Papa though. He's going to wire me some money,"

"Matvey, I told you no. He is going to get us caught,"

"Papa is careful. He won't get us caught," Matthew snorted after a moment before adding –"He's a crafty bastard after all,"

"Vell he better not. I do not vant to have to see Natalya. She is crazy. Like Alfred. But...ten times vorse. And she is very skilled with knives,"

"Well then its a good thing Papa is good at sneaking around I guess. Oh! Speaking of which, any word on the television front? I'm really getting bored of listening to radio stations I can't understand. Or can we get a computer? That would be even better," Ivan shook his head.

"I ask around town but no one has spare to sell. Have to go to city to get one. I do not think it is a good idea,"

"Could Katyusha get us one? Please Ivan?"

"Nyet,"

"Ivan!"

"Nyet!"

"Ivan!"

"Perhaps then," Matthew grinned at him again. So easy to get Ivan to change is mind.

"Spasibo, ser," He pronounced carefully. Ivan's gaze met his and the older man licked his lips.

"Da, teper'..." Ivan trailed off, sliding an arm down Matthew's. "I have idea so here me out. I find this thing—," He pauses to root though the bags before pulling out two disposable cameras in his large hand. "We take some pictures? Send to family. So you healthy and happy. Papa Francis knows but he is not telling others, yes?" Matthew nodded. "So?" Matthew thought on it for a few moments.

"That might not actually be a half bad idea," He concluded. Ivan beamed at him as he fumbled with the box and then with the plastic protective sleeve that the phone was encased in. He slapped at Matthew's hand as the blonde reached out to help. In the end, he ripped the plastic open with his teeth and pulled the camera out. Matthew shook his head and returned to unpacking the bags. Ivan brought it up to look though the viewfinder and snapped a picture of Matthew taking things out of the bags. Matthew turned towards him frowning and he snapped another picture, laughing. "Don't be wasteful," Matthew chided.

"Da, wife. I not be wasteful," Matthew froze before slowly turning to face Ivan; cocking his head to the side.

"Da," Matthew said quietly, eyeing him. "Muzh," Ivan only shrugged and started to remove things from bags.

"Perhaps later, ve can go out and take pictures in the grass of both of us. Vhat do they call it? Selfies?"

"Yeah. We can go takes some selfies in the grass if you want. Although a digital camera would have been better for that than a disposable one,"

"Digital is not good. Katyusha says they geotag location with satellites for every picture taken digitally,"

"Yeah. I remember reading something about that while ago on online. Something about perverts being able to find the location of people though their facebook uploads or something like that. Super creepy eh? I guess it's for the better. Maybe no computer is better I guess," Ivan shrugged. They had everything put away before too long and Matthew finished cutting up the carrots, putting them in a pot of water to boil on the stove for a while on low. He turned back to Ivan who had stayed in the kitchen, watching as he sat at the table.

"Katyusha said she will bring some more books over for you next week,"

"You'll have to thank her for me when you see her. Honestly, how come I can't go out to work like you do?"

"Matvey. People around here will hire a big man for physical labour jobs with little or no questions. Even if they don't know me, they know Katyusha. Trust her, she trust me so they trust me to. You.. they do not know you. Skinny, girly They vant strong man so they hire me," Matthew frowned and punched Ivan in the arm as he passed him to move into the living room. He sat down on the couch, curling into the arm of it and pulling a blanket over his shoulders. "Matvey, I did not mean anything about it, I just say to explain. Is different here. Not like Canada or America. Please understand," Matthew continued to pout and did not answer him. "Matvey, please," Matthew turned his head and glared at him.

"I'm not weak!"

"I not say you are Matvey. In fact, Matvey very strong. But people around here look at you and think. So little. Too thin. He need to eat more. Also, they think you are girl. Girls no good for manual work. Knitting. Cooking. Matvey very good at cooking. Doesn't Matvey like taking care of me?"

"Yes," Matthew replied after a few minutes. He looked away from Ivan and pulled the blanket down off his shoulder, motioning for Ivan to join him on the couch. Ivan settled in beside him, wedging an arm behind him and wrapping his arms around his torso, resting his chin on Matthew's shoulder.

"I don't vant Matvey to work. I vant him to be safe and at home vaiting for me," He mumbled. Matthew turned his head slightly so he could look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I know Ivan. I'm sorry," He murmured back in a soft tone. "I just hate being cooped up in here," Ivan chose not to respond and just tightened his hold on Matthew, snugging in closer and pulling the blanket back up around the two of them.

"Did your Papa have anything useful to tell us?" Ivan asked after some time had passed. Matthew opened his eyes and made a content noise.

"No..not really. Only thing that really was about us was just that Al and his team are still working with Interpol to find us. You really. He told Papa that he was only out to get you. He told his bosses that you kidnapped me again and dragged me to Europe even though he's been told that Papa bought me tickets and I went to go meet, and I quote 'an old friend of mine' although with that wording anything nothing else it doesn't surprise me Al didn't believe him. Maybe we should just send a picture of me with a letter to him first and then send some to Papa of us both? I'm sure Papa won't care about picutres and whatnot since he knows we're okay,"

"Da, lets send some nice pictures of you to your brother," Ivan murmured before brushing his lips against Matthew's neck before slowly kissing up the pale column of flesh. Matthew tilted his head away from Ivan to give him more access. A small whimper escaped his lips and he shivered as Ivan brought his teeth and tongue into play; soft gentle nips. He wiggled his fingers along the hem of Matthew's shirt then moved them upwards; dancing over Matthew stomach for a moment before thumbing over his nipples. Matthew breath hitched but he didn't say anything, only shifted slightly to bring more of his right side to light. He puffed his chest out slightly against the hand on his chest, a sharp gasp leaving him. "I take picture now?" Ivan purred into his ear as he pinched his fingers against a budding nipple.

"N-no," Matthew babbled, shifting once again in Ivan's arms. "I-Ivan, I don't...don't take any pictures of me without asking. Especially not like this," He squirmed again in his spot. Ivan lowered his hand to rest on Matthew's abdomen.

"Oh. Okay. I do vhat you tell me Matvey. I am a good listener," Matthew turned towards him again.

"A good listener?" He teased. "Do you listen to non-verbal commands?" Ivan glanced up, towards the ceiling for a moment, thinking before he nodded and resumed his looking at Matthew. "You do? Well why don't you listen to them and do what I tell you,"

"Okay," He pressed against Matthew, withdrawing his right hand from Matthew's shirt to his face to tilt it towards him, pressing a soft, open mouthed kiss against his lips. Matthew twisted towards him and slipped his arms around his neck. He pulled away after a minute, panting softly. "Good boy," He baited. Ivan growled low in his throat and yanked on Matthew's arm pulling him over his knees. Ivan placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder; and the other on the back of his thighs. "Ivan, wh-what—,"

"Ivan is good boy but Matvey has been bad; getting into trouble. Maybe I should spank him,"

"Don't you dare!" Matthew squeaked out. "I did nothing wrong!" He shifted his hips against Ivan's thighs. Ivan drummed his fingers against Matthew's own thigh before trailing them up with butterfly light touches to his backside before raising his hand and bringing it down against Matthew's arse which earned him a startled gasp. "Wh-what was that for?"Matthew whined. Ivan shrugged.

"No real reason. I like Matvey's butt. Is cute," Matthew rolled his eyes as heat rose to his cheeks. He lowered his head.

"You're so embarrassing," He mumbled into Ivan's jeans, ignoring the other man as Ivan leaned over to the other side of the couch to pick up the camera he had brought with him. He wound up the dial to take another picture and Matthew brought his head up and turned towards Ivan as the man brought the camera up to his face.

"Smile Matvey," He told the blonde before he snapped a picture. Matthew had stuck out his tongue at the last second.

"Hey, Ivan," He asked after a minute.

"Da Matvey?" Ivan responded as he set the camera back down on the couch. When Matthew didn't respond right away he brought his fingers down on Matthew's sides, dancing them over before digging them in slightly. Matthew flinched before shifting; starting to squirm as Ivan moved his fingers more; up and down Matthew's sides. Matthew burst out laughing; shifting around in Ivan's lap.

"Stop, stop!" He laughed before Ivan stopped and he pushed himself off Ivan and stood up before turning back towards Ivan. "Come. Lock the door, the stove is off and come upstairs," Ivan looked up at him, eyes widening slightly.

"Okay. Yes," His eyes followed Matthew as he went upstairs; watching the sway of his backside as he went. Once he was out of sight, Ivan left the living room and moved to the porch; ensuring the door was locked and that the stove and its burners were off before moving to go upstairs. When he entered the bedroom, Matthew was sitting on the corner of the bed leaning back on his elbows. Ivan licked his lips as he stared back at the blonde man on the bed, slowly advancing towards him. "Matvey,"

"Ivan," Matthew responded in kind, eyes traveling down from the older mans face to his shoulders and broad chest to the camera that was held tightly in his had. "Put that away," He commanded but Ivan shook his head as he shrank the distance between the two of them.

"Nyet. I think not," He ran his tongue over his dry lips again and took another step forward. Matthew scrambled back on the bed as Ivan knelt down on the corner before moving onto it; following Matthew until the blondes back was against the headboard. Ivan fumbled with the camera and ended up snapping a picture of who knows what in his haste.

"Der'mo," Ivan cursed as he reset the camera. He set it down behind him and loomed over Matthew's hands raised and fingers wiggling them menacingly before Matthew, a wide grin pulling at his lips.

"Ivan. Ivan don't—" Laughter erupted from his lips as Ivan's fingers danced over his sides. Ivan smiled down at him and continued to tickle him without mercy until he had started to beg for him to stop. "No, no! Stop it! Please! I-Ivan!"

"Shhh, shh, dorogoy, it okay. Just still. Stay still," Tears welled up in Matthew's eyes as he bit down on his lip, trying to keep quiet, before bursting out in another round of laughter. The older man moved to pin Matthew down with a hand to his chest while he reached behind him and picked up the camera tightly, finger on the capture button.

"N-no Ivan, don't take a picture of me like this, I look terrible! And it might give Alfred other ideas. You know how he is," The older man paused for a moment, thinking the words over before shaking his head.

"Let me do this. I vant picture for memories too. Not just for sending to family. Besides Matvey looks so beautiful," He looked down at the blonde, who's hair was spread out around his head in a halo of golden locks on the dark bed spread. He moved his hand from Matthew's chest to his face, cupping his cheek before moving to brush some of those silky locks back. Matthew's cheeks started to turn scarlet and he worried at his lip for a moment before looking up at Ivan and up at the camera with a shy expression.

"Okay. You can take a picture. But no one else but you gets to see it," Ivan nodded eagerly, setting the camera down on the bed for a minute while he re-positioned Matthews hands so that they were raised and resting by his head. He growled softly and bent down to nip at Matthew's lips—only he couldn't leave it at that; he kissed the younger blonde hard, pulling away after he felt he was well kissed. He picked up the camera and Matthew looked back up at him, not moving so that Ivan could snap the shot he wanted. His cheeks still burned with embarrassment but if this is what Ivan wanted then he would stay still for him long enough to take a picture. Honestly, what harm could it do?

"Perfect Matvey. You look like angel. My sweet little angel," He tossed the camera into the laundry basket off the side of the bed where it landed softly in a pile of clothes. "And now my little angel, I am going to do something your big brother would hate," He chuckled as he leaned over Matthew. "I have you," He murmured into Matthew's ear, licking his lips. He peeled Matthew out of his clothes, tugging at the tee-shirt he had on, tugging it over his head before tossing it behind him. He then began to pull at his jeans, undoing the button and zipper before pulling them, along with his boxers down seemingly endless legs. He ran his hands down Matthew's pale thighs, eyes glued on cornflower blue eyes, exhaling sharply as the other sat up slightly, pressing his face into Ivan's neck and reaching for the front of Ivan's pants. The older man groaned softly into Matthew's ear as the younger man palmed his half hard cock though the denim. He shifted to his knees and tried to ignore the excited tremble in his fingers as he undid the button and zipper. It only took another minute to finish shucking out of his clothes and push Matthew back to the bed. Ivan grabbed the camera before moving to place Matthew on his back while he laid down beside him, trailing his fingers along the slight curve of Matthew's hip. "I take picture?" He asked.

"Absolutely not!" Matthew blushed as he swatted Ivan's arm. "Put that camera away. Actually give it here. I'm taking it away from you so you can't take them because I know you still will even after I say no," Ivan shook his head and put it on the nightstand behind him.

"There. Is out of way. I vill not take picture. Now. Come here," He licked his lips and pulled lightly on Matthew's arm. The blonde followed the movement and allowed himself to be manhandled so that he was pressed to Ivan's side, legs entangled. Ivan made a point of kissing him slow. Lazily. Distractedly as he resumed his prior movements of running his palm over Matthew's side, fingertips sliding lower with each pass, dipping into the v of his hips. "Matvey," He breathed. He moved his hand again brushed his fingertips over the length of the blondes cock, listening to the hitch in the others breath. "You are so beautiful," He pressed a kiss to Matthew check before moving to his neck. Matthew groaned and rolled his hips into Ivan's hand as he continued to fondle him. He give him a few strokes before pushing slightly against Matthew's thigh to get him to part his legs—a command that was done quickly—and cupped Matthew's balls in his hand, rolling them in his palm before pulling his hand away altogether.

"What is it?" Matthew asked as he shifted closer to Ivan but the older man shook his head.

"Nothing Matvey. Just getting some lube. Unless you'd rather not?" Matthew shook his head.

"Please. You know how big you are," He teased reaching out to touch Ivan. "You'd rip me apart," Ivan groaned softly and tilted his head back for a minute.

"Matvey," He growled low in his throat as he looked at Matthew once more. "You say such things. Such dirty things. Such bad, dirty mouth," He brought his hand to Matthew's mouth and rubbed his thumb over bruised lips. "Such a dirty boy," Heat rose to the blonde's cheeks as he blushed even as he opened his mouth and pulled Ivan's thumb inside. Ivan hissed at the warm tongue lapping at the digit. He circled his hand around Ivan's wrist before pulling down, the thumb in his mouth coming out with a audible pop.

"I'm a dirty boy hmm? I look pretty clean right now. Don't I?"

"Da. I should make mess of you shouldn't I?" Ivan reached over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lubricate. He popped the cap off the bottle and poured it into his palm before setting it on the edge of the nightstand. He shifted Matthew's legs apart and deliberately tilted his palm, causing the thick liquid to drip down onto the flesh below. Matthew whined as it dropped down in cold wet globs on his cock. He barely opened his mouth to complain before Ivan began to touch him, running his fingers over Matthew's cock. Matthew gasped and arched into his hand. Ivan moved, returning to lay beside Matthew . He worked Matthew up into a gasping, panting messing before trailing his fingers lower and rubbing the tip of his finger against his entrance.

"I-Ivan," Matthew sighed, sliding his legs apart slightly to give the bigger man more room. Ivan slowly pressed a finger into the blonde, working him open before sliding in another. Matthew let out a hiss and Ivan paused.

"Matvey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. Yeah. Sorry. I'm okay. Continue. Please,"

"Okay, okay," He pressed his fingers in again, spreading them. Matthew gasped as the tip of the others finger brushed against his prostate as he crooked his fingers. "Fuck me Ivan," He wheezed. "Christ,"

"Nyet. Not yet," He withdrew his fingers and earned himself a whine from Matthew. "Not to vorry, not to vorry," He chided, reaching out for the lube and squirting more into his palm and over his fingers before he pushed three fingers into him. Matthew shifted, groaning as he did so and Ivan paused until he had settled before continuing.

It wasn't long before Matthew was whimpering and begging for Ivan to give him something more and the older man felt half obliged to give it to him.

"Da, Matvey, is this vhat you vant?" He asked, pushing the head of his cock against Matthew's entrance. "Hmm? Is it?"

"Y-yes!" The blonde agreed. "P-please Ivan!" He whined.

"Da, da. One minute. I get camera. Maybe get picture of Matvey getting fucked," He released his grip on Matthew's leg, getting up and grabbing the camera from the nightstand before returning to the bed. He placed the camera down beside him and lifted up one of Matthew's legs; moving it so it hooked over his hip as he knelt on the bed. He pushed two fingers into Matthew, who gasped. They went into his body without much resistance thankfully; he curled them slightly and searched around until he had the blonde gasping and wiggling against him.

"Fuck, fuck, Ivan, please!" Matthew begged prettily, toes curling in pleasure, fingers clenching the bedding. Ivan pressed the head of his cock against the tight entrance, slowly applying more pressure until it went inside. Ivan hummed low in the back of his throat as he pushed in more, Matthew's body stretching to accommodate him in inch by inch. "O-oh...Hnnn, God, Ivan,"

"Da, Da, I know. Am God, I know," He chuckled, rolling his hips forward; leaving them flush with the blondes backside. "So tight Matvey, always. Just for me,"He slapped Matthew's rear with an open palm. He shifted his hips back and forth in small rolling motions, enjoying the slide of Matthew's hot flesh against his own. "Made for me,"

"Da, da!" Matthew chirped, reaching up—catching some of Ivan's hair and pulling him down, smashing their lips together in a biting kiss. "Come, come on!" He whined, digging his heel into Ivan's back, spurring him forward. He let out a sharp gasp, his arm flinging towards arm around Ivan's neck. Ivan went with the movement and leaned down, teeth snapping at the flesh of the blonde's neck.

"Miss me vhile I was gone? I could not think of anyone else. Had to be Matvey. Ugh, Matvey," He sat back up and moved one of his hands to rest on Matthew's hips, the other one fumbled behind him for the camera again. He continued to roll his hips forward, driving into the pliant body below his. He brought the camera up with his free hand to his face and looked though the viewfinder and down at Matthew. He stilled his hips for a moment, flush with Matthew and peered down at him. "Smile for camera Matvey," He grinned and Matthew looked up at him dazed. The camera flashed as Ivan pressed down on the shutter button and took a picture.

"Ivan!" Matthew squeaked. "D-don't take pictures now!" Ivan snorted and set the camera back down on the nightstand before falling forward, boxing Matthew in with his arms.

"But you say, okay take picture, so I take," He shifted his body and pushed his hips forward into Matthew's supple body, leaning his head down so that he could brush his lips against Matthew's lips, cheek, neck. Matthew brought his hands to Ivan's shoulders, fingers digging into flesh and muscle. Ivan continued the simple movement, tweaking his angle every so often causing Matthew to gasp and moan and clutch harder at Ivan's shoulders.

"N-no more!"

"No more picture? Or no more cock for Matvey?" He teased as he started to pull away. Matthew whined loudly as Ivan moved away; moving his hands from the older mans shoulders to his neck, pulling him back towards him, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Ivan brought his hands to Matthew's knees, lifting him up and ran his hand down to Matthew's knee. Matthew parted his legs further and wrapped them around Ivan's hips. Ivan returned his hands to Matthew's hips before groping his ass, hands pulling the fleshy globes apart before slapping him on the rear. Matthew squawked loudly, frame jolting.

"Nahhhh! No! Y-you promised! You promised!" He wailed, fingers clinching.

"I promise vhat?" Ivan licked his lips.

"T-take care of me!" Ivan licked his lips and looked down at the blonde beauty that was laying beneath him.

"Da. I take care of you, my little angel, I vould love to take care of Matvey forever and ever. Matvey is angel, Ivan take care of his angel," He purred into Matthew's ear as he brought his hands up to pinch at the younger mans nipples. Matthew arched his back at the action, gasping sharply. He pinched the other one before running the times of his fingers down his chest to Matthew's cock, taking him in hand and rubbing his thumb against the tip. Matthew rolled his hips up into Ivan's hand, a loud moan leaving his parted lips. His thighs tightened around Ivan's waist and he scraped his nails down his arms. "Da...da.." Ivan hissed, pistoning his hips harder against Matthew's. "Matvey, so nice and so tight for me. Come soon, da?"

"Y-yeah," Matthew hiccuped, clawing at Ivan's arms. "Yeah, please," He urged. "So close, Ivan. Please,"

"Da, da!" Ivan's grip on his cock tightened and he put a hand against the headboard as he rocked into Matthew. A spew of Russian left Ivan's mouth as he filled Matthew with cum. "Christ," He hissed as he gripped the headboard tightly. Matthew whimpered softly and moved his hand from Ivan's arm to his cheek, cupping his cheek. Ivan licked his dry lips as he pressed their foreheads together. He moved his hand over Matthew's cock, thumbing at the slit and kissed Matthew while he gasped against Ivan's lips, coming hard into his hand.

"Ivan...Ivan... I love you," He mewled softly. Ivan bent down and pressed open mouthed kisses to Matthew's chest before moving up to kiss his clavicle, his neck. He nipped at the pale column of flesh under his mouth before sucking. Blood rushed to the surface and started to create a bruise. He shifted the others body, curling around him before nuzzling his nose into Matthew's neck. They laid in silence for a few minutes to catch their breath before Ivan reached out and grabbed the camera.

"I love Matvey too," He slipped his arm behind Matthew's shoulders and held the camera above them and pointed down so that he could snap a picture of the two of them. "Smile Matvey," He said in a soft tone. Matthew smiled shyly up at Matthew and Ivan turned his head to brush his lips to Matthew's cheek as he snapped a photo.

"Ivan," Matthew whined. "You need to stop doing that," He muttered as he turned onto his side, burrowing his face against Ivan's shoulder.

"Da, da," He murmured. "Now sleep,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ivan, did you get the pictures from the drug store?" Matthew called as soon as he heard the door close. He got up from the couch where he was reading and went into the entryway where Ivan was taking off his shoes and coat. He tossed a thick envelope to Matthew and grinned.

"Da, da. All done. Got them after work. Had a quick glance at them in the truck. Matvey so pretty,"

"Yeah?" Matthew blushed softly. Even though he heard the words nearly every day it still made the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Yeah. I like the ones ve took in bed. Matvey could have been a star," Ivan licked his lips as he eyed Matthew.

"Ivan!" Matthew hissed, scandalized.

"Vhat?" Ivan responded. Matthew shook his head.

"Come on. We can look at them together," Matthew held out his hand. Ivan reached out to take his hand and Matthew led him to the living room where they sat down on the couch and began to look though the photos. They sorted though them to which ones would be sent to his parents and which ones would be sent aside for their own personal album. "We got some good shots last week when we were in the field. I'm glad the weather was agreeable. When did you take that one of me laying in the grass? I don't remember that one at all,"

"I snuck that one in vhen you were dozing. You know how hard it is for me look away from you. If they ever take you away from me I vant to have something so remind me how beautiful you are,"

"Ivan, they aren't going to take you away,"

"You do not know that. I do have a rather large reward on my head after all. That is subject to change,"

"I..I know Ivan, I just don't want to think about it," Ivan waved him off.

"Is okay. Don't think about it Matvey," He murmured, pressing a kiss to Matthew's forehead. "Vhy don't you go and write a letter to your parents and brother and I will go find an envelope and stamps for you,"

"Okay!" Matthew shot him a smile before getting up and running up stairs to the office. Ivan on the other hand moved to the entryway and got another envelope out of his coat pocket. He opened it up and thumbed though it with a grin before moving into the kitchen. He reached up into an overhead cupboard over the fridge and grabbed the envelopes and stamps he had gotten the week prior. He put the other set of photos into the cupboard, hidden.

"Hey Matvey, are you sending a separate letter to Alfred?" Ivan yelled.

"Probely," Matthew squeaked back.

"Okay," He took the box and the booklet of stamps to the living room and set them on the living room table. He turned on the television that he had acquired from one of the local guys. An old tv with rabbit ears but it was better than nothing and it gave the news so he was able to keep up to date on everything. After awhile Matthew returned with papers in hand.

"Sorry it took me so long. I just wanted to add a few things. I think I know what pictures I want to send as well. I think the one of the grass and maybe that one with the two of us?"

"Are you sure that wise? The two of us? Does your father know? Would Francis have told him?" Ivan questioned.

"Papa probley did. I don't think Father would really say anything. He... he said he would give you permission to date me. He liked you. Papa would have set him straight. It's Al that would be the issue. But we can send him his own letter with just a picture of me. Papa knows not to say or show anything to Alfred,"

"Alright then," He slid the photos and stamps down to Matthew who began to slide the letters into the envelopes; wrote the addresses on the front, picked out the pictures he was going to send and sealed the envelopes up before handing them to Ivan.

"Send them for me tomorrow when you go out please sweetie?" Matthew smiled shyly.

"Of course," Ivan grinned back. "I vill take them to the post office vhen I go to work in the morning," He leaned over and pecked Matthew on the lips. "Dinner?" He asked with a smirk, eyes flickering to the kitchen.

"Sure,"

"L'Angleterre! Love, we got a letter!" Francis called excitedly as he entered the house, one sunny September afternoon waving an letter around in his hand.

"What's gotten you so roused?" Arthur grumbled from behind his cup of tea before taking a sip of the steaming beverage.

"A letter Arthur. A letter. To us. Mister and Misses Bonnefoy. And before you start—," He raised a hand to indicate not to interrupt him mid explanation to complain that he was not _Misses Bonnefoy._ **"** He knew it would draw our attention but no one else. He knows how upset you get when you get mail addressed to mister and misses. It's from Matthieu, Arthur. Matthieu. I'm sure of it,"

"He put a lot of risk in calling us before, you know. I see no reason he would sent us _mail_ Francis. I would think he would be smarter than that," Francis shook his head as he sat down at the kitchen table, slapping the letter down in front of Arthur, covering his tea.

"Ivan is smart. You know Alfred said he has been on the run from different countries for some time now. He would know not to let Matthew or himself get caught. Not after all they've done to stay hidden. Besides, look at these stamps. There are stamps from half a dozen different countries. They probley went out of their way to drop the letter far away from wherever they are. I'm sure Ivan has contacts wherever they are,"

"Besides the point. We should had it over to Alfred. I see no reason to open it. He might be able to find out where he is from it,"

"And then what?" Francis questioned. "I know Matthieu. He would have sent a letter to his brother too. Formal. Nothing given away, I'm sure. I am not handing this over. Do you want to open it or shall I?" He asked before he took Arthur's hand in his own. "Don't you want to know how he is doing? I know you miss him. Bringing him back here may make you happy, chéri but it will tear them apart. You know that. We've been over this," Arthur sighed, pulling his hand from Francis'.

"I know, I know. I..I just want him home is all," Arthur admitted. "It's just like before," He picked up the letter from atop his tea cup and turned it over. "I just want our son back," The letter shook in his hand and he had to set the letter back down on the table. "Maybe you should open it,"

"I can if you'd like," Francis responded, picking up the letter. He paused for a moment, waiting for an objection before he picked up an unused butter knife from the table and ripped the envelope open. After setting the knife back down on the table he pulled the contents out and set the envelope aside before unfolding the letter and reveling the photographic contents. "Arthur, look. He looks so happy," He moved his chair closer to Arthur's and entwined their fingers together again as he held the photo with his other hand. Arthur said nothing, but Francis knew by the way his jaw was clenched shut he was happy. He set the first photo of Matthew in the grass down and moved onto the second photo—this time of Matthew and Ivan's, off angle and faces smushed together, grinning.

"They.. they do look rather happy together," Arthur concluded softly after a few moments. Francis moved onto the third and last photo. It was a picture of Matthew at a beach, nothing but water and sky behind him, jeans rolled up to his knees and leaning down, splashing the person manning the camera, a wide smile on his face. "Very happy," He muttered, turning to press his face into Francis's shoulder.

"Extremely, love. I had originally though he had Stockholm syndrome, but this is different. I've seen that same look in your eyes too, before we got married and brought the boys into our lives," Arthur said nothing as he pressed his face harder against Francis's shoulder, his body trembling.

"I know, I know," He whispered after a few moments. "All you had to do was look at them and you would know—nothing was going to tear them apart," Francis brought his arm around Arthur's frame, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"It's okay, chéri. It's okay," They looked at the photos for a few minutes longer before Francis picked up the letter. "Shall I read it aloud?" Arthur nodded. "Okay,"

 _Papa,_

 _I hope everything has been okay since I left; since we last talked. I would have rather called the house then write but I assume Alfred has wire taps on everything. What we talked about before, it's been destroyed so it won't work. Thank you for the help with that one. I've sent pictures with this letter to show you how I am since I cannot talk, so I hope you will forgive me. I love you Papa. I don't know when I'll be able to write again. It was risky to send this letter, even if you don't turn it over, I couldn't write to you two and not to Alfred. I'm sure he'll be in touch with you soon about this if he hasn't already. I don't mean to stir things up again. I just couldn't bare it any more. I miss you both so much. I wish things had worked out differently._

 _Father,_

 _I hope you're not too disappointed in me. I know I was always second to Al in your eyes but I don't have any bad feelings towards you because of that. Al just has that way with people, you know? I love you. I really cannot express how much I love you both in writing. I do hope to see you both again some day, so Father; please do not murder Papa. (hahaha that's a joke). I know how annoying he can get sometimes, but you know he only does it because he loves you. Anyone can see that, and I hope that you can understand why I did what I did._

 _I would prefer if you didn't show this to Alfred. He doesn't need to put this on public record. It's part of the reason I sent him his own letter. Ivan doesn't know what I've written in here. He didn't ask and I didn't tell, but I don't think anything is going to lead back anyways. Getting off topic I guess._

 _Anyways. I'll keep this short I guess._

 _I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused and I hope that you'll forgive me._

 _Love you both,_

 _Matthew._

Francis stayed silent after he finished reading the letter aloud; one hand holding the letter tightly in his fingers, the other hand rubbing circles against Arthur's back. "Arthur, it's okay," He murmured soothingly.

"No! No it's not! I was never disappointed in him! How am I going to tell him that now?!" His shoulders shook as he cried into Francis's shoulder.

"He'll return Arthur, don't you worry. He'll return and you can tell him that yourself. Tell him how proud of him you are. How he's not second best,"

"I hope so," Francis set the letter down on the table and returned to the pictures. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen him look so happy and hopefully nothing will take that away from him,"


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred shoved the door to his house open as he dragged his duffle bag into the entryway with one hand and set his stack of mail down on the side table. He kicked the door shut behind him and dropped his luggage on the floor.

"Christ," He cursed softly, tilting his head up for a moment, eyes closed before returning. He picked up his mail and went into his living room, crashing on the couch and immediately picking up the remote to turn the television on. He put it onto the comedy network before he set the remote back down on the coffee table and returned to his mail. He flicked though it for the most part; most of it was bills. Electric, cable, cellphone. Bank statements. Boring. After being away for so long he was surprised there wasn't more. God, he hated his bosses. Sending him to Atlanta for a case that kept him there for nearly a month when he should have been looking for his brother.

But two letters addressed to _Mr. Jones_ caught his attention. The hand writing on one looked oddly familiar, but there was no return address on the envelope. He opened the first one, that had the neat, near perfect handwriting that looked so familiar and pulled the contents out. His eyes widened at the photos enclosed. He set the letter down beside him as he inspected the photo. Matthew. His Mattie, looking so happy and carefree, waving at the camera. A second one of him drinking something in a mug—knowing Mattie, it was either tea or hot chocolate—and looking out the window, looking so peaceful. The final picture was a picture the younger must have taken himself. The angle was odd and he could see part of his arm where he had it raised to hold the camera up. He was blowing a kiss to the camera and Alfred felt his heart stop.

He sat there in silence for a while, letter to his right, photos resting on his thigh as he processed. Nearly a half hour later he finally picked up the letter to read it.

 _Alfred._

 _You're a real bastard, you know that? By this time you have got to know that. And if you didn't, well. Now you do. If you hadn't of pushed, I wouldn't have had to leave. But no, Alfred can't take no for an answer. Alfred has to always have his way. Isn't that right? Even when it includes coming on to your own brother. Remember that time in the hallway? After dinner when Ivan was over? Just to piss him off you pushed me into the hallway, against the wall and violated my mouth? I'm not forgetting that any time soon._

 _As you can tell I'm a bit upset at you still._

 _And perhaps by having this in here you will think twice about passing this tidbit onto your bosses._

 _Now that that's out of the way, I do hope that you are doing okay. I'm fine. I know you're still looking. I see the news. You should stop Al. Don't you know what they say? If you love something, let it go? I think it's time to let go. I'm happy here with Ivan and if you really cannot accept that then you never really valued me, did you?_

 _I do miss you Al. I wish I could have called you and explained myself but I couldn't risk it. Francis and Arthur, show these pictures to them and tell them I'm okay, okay? And I know you, so I bet your thinking, 'yeah right,'_ _Well I am more than aware of the reward on Ivan so if anything ever happened I have that. So don't worry about it and just get on with your life. Meet a nice girl. Get Married. Give Papa a grandchild. You know he wants one to dote on._

 _I'm going to cut this short I guess, just encase you are in fact a complete moron and do give this to your bosses._

 _But remember, I'm your brother, and regardless of how you think I feel, I will always love you regardless. You are my brother. Don't make me regret sending this to you._

 _Love you Al._

 _Mattie._

"Fuck!" Alfred cursed loudly as he set the letter down beside him before he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. "Mattie, dammit!" His shoulders shook with the force of the sobs that erupted from him. "Fuck!" He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking his body back and forth until he was calmed down. "Don't hate me Mattie," He whispered to himself before he pushed himself to his feet. He went and grabbed the phone before calling his parents. They seemed excited to here the news as well; the call was quick; promises of coming over for dinner and bringing the photos and letter over with him. After he hung up the phone he let out a heavy sigh and returned to the couch, re-reading the letter again and again before staring at the pictures.

"Mattie, you look so pretty," He murmured as he brushed his finger against Matthew's cheek in one of the photos—the one clearly taken by himself. "I don't care if you hate me. I'll bring you back home," He promised. "That man is a monster," He set the photo down before jumping to his feet and running to his bedroom where he hid for the remainder of the evening; ignoring the calls that came though on his land line and cell. He knew they were from his parents, but he didn't care. He had to think of a way to get Mattie back.

When he woke up in the morning, he fumbled for his glasses and his cell phone. The cell phone found his hand first so he turned the screen on and squinted at it. Six missed calls from his parents over the course of the prior evening and about twenty text messages. Lovely. So before he even left his bed he dialed their number.

"Hey Dad...Yeah, sorry about last night. I was more upset than I thought. No, Dad. It's..it's okay now. No, there isn't a need to come over, I promise I'll make it over tonight. Mattie looks great in the pictures he sent. Yeah. Happy too. Alright, I'll see you later. Bye Dad," He set his phone down on his nightstand and pushed himself to his feet. He showered and changed then headed into the kitchen for a bowl of lucky charms and some orange juice before moving into the living room. He returned to the couch and picked up the letter from Matthew, reading it over once more then set it aside before moving on to the remaining pile of mail he had put aside. A magazine subscription renewal letter, approval for a higher limit on one of his credit cards; then followed a statement for the same card.

There was another letter, set up similar to how Matthew's letter had been; neat font—although Alfred noted that it was not the same writing—and no return address with quiet a few stamps from different countries. He looked at it suspiciously. Why on earth would Matthew write him two letters? Had he been coerced into writing the letter? With Ivan he never really knew. He hoped not. He didn't think Matthew could fake being that happy. With a heavy sigh he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the contents. There were pictures. More than what Matthew had sent and a letter. He set the pictures aside without looking at them and opened up the letter to read.

 _To Mister Alfred F. Jones,_

 _I do hope that Matthew's letter reached you before mine did; if not, then please wait to read this until after you have received it._

 _There is nothing in any of these photos or words that will ever lead you to where we are. I have gone to great lengths to keep our location hidden from you and traveled very far to send these letters so do appreciate the hassle I have brought upon myself by allowing these letters to be sent._

 _I would have rather Matthew call however I know you. And I know how the Federal Bureau works and I am not about to be caught calling on a wire tap. Matthew has not been coached on what to write in his own letter and I have not read it. I would never force him to write to yourself or your parents. He has done this on his own._

 _But I digress._

 _Matthew does not know that I am writing you this letter; I merely copied the address he wrote on his own letter to you and wrote my own. I do have enclosed some pictures of Matthew that I took with his consent. Perhaps if you had not been so jealous things could have worked out differently. Perhaps_

 _you could have been a good brother in law. When I ask Matthew to marry me, will you become sad? Will you wish you had not done this to him? To your parents? Driven Matthew to escape your hold and run away with me? You break your brothers heart._

 _I have enclosed five photos for you. I would hope you would keep them to yourself for Matthew's sake._

 _Ivan Bragiski._

"Ugh! Fuck!" Alfred cursed loudly and threw the letter on the coffee table. He glanced towards the photos beside him before picking them up. The photo on top was of Matthew watching the water a a beach, jeans rolled up to his knees where his hands were resting, clasped together. He was looking towards the large body of water looking rather peaceful. It was a rather nice shot of Matthew, even if Ivan had been the one to take it.

The next picture in the pile was one of Matthew at the counter cooking, wearing a frilly apron. He was wearing tee-shirt and shorts under the apron and was sticking his tongue out at the camera. Alfred snorted. Mattie would have never let him take a picture of him in an apron like that. He set the picture down with the first and as he looked at the next one, his eyes widened. Matthew was clearly in bed, hair messy and his cheeks red. He had one hand resting against his forehead while the other was out of sight. His lips were curved into a sweet, shy smile that Alfred had never seen before. After a minute or two of staring at the photo, he realized why Matthew had such a look. He was never the one supposed to see these photographs. Matthew probley didn't even know Ivan had send them to him.

"That fucking bastard!" He spat out loudly, his hand clenching, bending the corner of the picture. He took a deep breath and exhaled before exposing the next picture. It was taken at an awkward downward angle, like it was being taken without his brother knowing—which it probley was. Alfred could see that his eyes were closed, his hands grappling in the sheets, his back arched. Mouth slack with...as much as Alfred hated to admit it—pleasure. "Fucking pervy bastard," He muttered. He couldn't believe that Ivan would send him such a picture. It made his blood boil in his vains. He set the photos down and clasped his hands together, pressed his fingers to his lips as he tried to stop them from shaking. "Mattie what are you letting that sicko do to you?" Again he sat in silence, not moving, teeth biting into his finger as he tried to calm himself down. He knew this was the reason why Ivan sent him these pictures. He knew how much it would piss him off, to know that he had Mattie and Alfred didn't and he knew he shouldn't let himself get worked over the fact but he couldn't help himself. To see his brother like that, it bothered him to no end.

Once his hands had stopped shaking and he had calmed himself down he picked up the last two photos. He set the top one aside with the others and when he looked down at the fifth and final photo, he seen red. He had no idea how he had talked Matthew into this one. There was no way he would have allowed that prick to take a picture while Matthew was on top of him, naked, one of his hands raking though his blonde locks, the other was reaching down—most likely to balance himself. Alfred saw red. How dare that ignorant dick wad take such a picture of Matthew! He didn't need to guess what was happening in the photo. Ivan had sent the picture to get him angry and it certainly worked.

"I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" Alfred yelled, his voice echoing in the room. "Fucking, fucker I'll fucking kill him, I'll blow his brains out!" He tossed the photo down on the couch as he stood, hands balled into fists, his head entire body shaking. He paced around his living room and the second he came close enough to the doorway into the hall he punch. His closed fist met with the painted drywall'd surface. He raised his fists over and over until the wall had given way and caved in from the force of his punches. He glanced down at the now dented wall to his knuckles which were now red and smarting. "Christ," He grumbled as he rubbed his knuckles. He pressed his head against the wall for a moment before pushing away. He shook his head angrily, more at himself than anything else. He moved over to the couch and picked up his phone before dialing a number.

"Hey, Dad. I'm heading over now. There is something we need to discuss,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Ivan?" Matthew asked softly one day after they had returned from a visit to the city. They had made a short stop at the library there to check out some books and so that Matthew could check his Facebook profile. He didn't log on to it but he had left it so anyone could see his posts so if his father wanted to tell him something he had the option of viewing it without much hassle and without it drawing any attention. "Have you been in contact with anyone at home? Papa posted something very odd to my wall. He said the he missed me and all that like he puts on there every week but he also put on that Al was extremely upset over some photographic evidence that has recently come to light in the case. You, wouldn't know what that's about, would you?" Ivan looked up at him from the book in his had and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I do not know vhat your brother find. Vho knows," Matthew shot him a skeptical look.

"Ivan," But the ash haired man did not respond. After a moment Matthew called his name again.

"I know nothing of vhat you are talking,"

"Ivan, don't lie to me. What did you do? Did you add a note into my letter to him?" Ivan shook his head.

"No, I did not add a note to yours or anything like that," He looked towards Matthew, a large grin spreading over his face.

"Ivan—," Matthew started but the older man cut him off.

"Don't vorry Matvey, I cover myself. He von't be able to use anything,"

"Use anything? Meaning what?" He asked as he moved closer to Ivan and sat down beside him. "Ivan," Ivan put his bookmark in place and set his book on the end table before turning to Matthew and brushing his hand though his blonde locks.

"I may have wrote him a letter as vell. Separate from Matvey's. But like I say, he von't report it. I insured that. Unless your brother is a sick man who doesn't care for you at all,"

"Ivan what did you send him?"

"Nothing much. Little letter and few pictures,"

"What pictures?" Matthew gritted out, his anger rising. Ivan had to look away from Matthew to keep him from seeing the grin that spread across his face. "Ivan, answer me,"

"Maybe a few of you at beach, few of you upstairs,"

"I don't remember anything bad at the beach. What do you mean upstairs?" His eyes widened in realization after a moment. "No. Tell me you did not send any of the ones you took while—," Ivan gave him a sheepish look as he scratched at his neck. "Ivan!" He screeched, his hand reached out to slap the older man. The grin slowly disappeared from his face as he turned back towards Matthew.

"Matthew," Ivan growled out and Matthew shrunk back.

"I'm sorry!" Matthew whimpered. "But I told you that those pictures were for you only! Why would you send them to Alfred?! I thought... I though—,"

"Matvey. You know that Alfred vould report your letter. I know you did not put anything in them that would give him anything to give us away. I sent them because..to...I know he vouldn't hand over the pictures of you. And I wrote in my letter about them. I know how system vorks over there. Besides I vanted to make him jealous," Matthew let out an agitated sigh before he rose from the couch. "Vhere are you going?"

"I'm going to lay down and I do not want company," He pouted, clearly upset.

"Matvey—,"

"You heard me," Matthew left the living room and went upstairs. Ivan shook his head as he let out a heavy sigh and went up after him.

A few weeks had past since Matthew found out about the pictures being sent to Alfred that he had not approved of. He was still ticked off at Ivan and he found that it was better to just not think about it. They were sitting at the table having supper with Katyusha. Just a simple thing, meat with potatoes and vegetables. The main meal was over with but they were sitting around the table drinking wine and munching on Yabluchnyk, which turned out to be a nice little apple cake; something that Katyusha had brought over with her.

"Matvey, U menya yest' koye-chto dlya vas," Matthew cocked his head before turning to Ivan to translate.

"She said she has something for you," Katyusha smiled at him before digging into her over sized purse, before extracting a small package wrapped in plain brown paper and pushed it into Matthew's hands.

"I.. vould like you have," Katyusha managed to say in english. "Be careful," She smiled softly at him before leaning in to kiss him goodbye on both cheeks. She did the same to Ivan before she pulled him down into a tight hug. "Goodbye blyzʹkyy druh,"

"Goodbye Sister," She turned and exited the house. Ivan watched from the doorway as she got into her car and left before turning to Matthew.

"What is it?" Matthew asked, looking down at the box in his hand. Ivan shrugged.

"I don't know. I do not read my sisters mind. She buy it on her own,"

"Oh," Matthew turned it over in his hand before walking towards the kitchen. "We should clean up first I suppose,"

"Nyet, lets go and vatch some television, Can do that in the morning," Matthew shrugged but nodded before turning directions and heading towards the living room and setting down at the end of the couch. Ivan however had other plans for him as he found himself manhandled out of his spot against the couches arm and place in Ivan's lap before he older man reached for the remote for the tv. The blonde squirmed back as he got comfortable.

"So you really don't know what it is?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Ivan before returning to the package in his hand. He peeled back the brown paper and smiled to himself has he heard Ivan set the remote down and wrap his arms around Matthew's waist; his fingers dipping beneath the hem of his shirt.

"Nyet," He replied lazily, his eyes on the television. Matthew removed the paper and flipped the box over before realizing that it was a phone. A mobile phone.

"Ivan,"

"Da?" Ivan muttered, eyes locked on the hockey game replay that was on.

"Ivan, your sister gave me a phone,"

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look. "Ah. So she did. Good. You can call Francis. It has been a vhile since you spoke,"

"But..but what about it giving away our location?" He wondered.

"Not to vorry about that. I'm sure one call vill not hurt. You have did it before and no one found out,"

"That we know of. Is it really okay?" He plucked the phone out of the box and began to look it over. "There are a few sim cards in here too. I can't tell but.. are these from different countries?" He asked looking over the cyrillic. "The letters look alike but I can't tell," Ivan took the cards from Matthew and looked them over.

"One is from Russia. This one is from Belarus. Katyusha probley picked them up when she visited our youngest sister. This one is Ukrianian. If you look the letters are slightly different print," He moved to the next card. "And this one, this one is from Serbia. And the last one is... Bulgarian,"

"How can you tell?" Matthew asked, amazed. Ivan snorted.

"At bottom, it says," Matthew rolled his eyes before slapping Ivan playfully on the knee.

"Don't be a smartass," He said. "Can you put it in for me?" Ivan licked his lips.

"Da. I can put it in you if you want," Ivan chuckled when Matthew slapped his knee again. "Hand it over. I vill put sim card into phone. Perhaps I get us cell phones for here so ve can talk vhen ve are apart," Matthew smiled up at him.

"That would be rather nice. Umm. Don't you need a credit card or something though?" Ivan shook his head before resting his chin on Matthew's shoulder.

"Not vorry about it. I vill handle it," He took the phone in Matthew's hands from him and popped off the back so he could put the simcard inside before putting it back together. "Here. Call Papa. Then take battery out of phone vhen you are all done, okay?"

"Don't I need to active it?"

"Da, da, I forget. Vould you like me to do it?" Matthew nodded and handed the phone to Matthew. Ivan did something to it before dialing into the customer service. After a few minutes and a quick conversation the phone was deemed activated. He handed the phone back to Matthew who set it on the coffee table before he leaned back against Ivan's chest as the elder man returned to watching television.

"Hey, Ivan?" He asked softly. Ivan responded with a hum. "I love you," He murmured after a moment as he tilted his head up for a kiss. Ivan obliged and leaned down, his hands raising to Matthew's throat, pressing on his chin to keep his head up as they kissed.

"I love you too, dorogaya," Ivan told him as he pulled away. "I vill never stop loving you," Matthew twisted around in his hold and put his knees on either side of Ivan's waist as he wrapped his arms around the older mans neck. He pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. "Actually, maybe..." He trailed off, looking around. He shook his head before pushing Matthew off of him carefully. "I vill be right back," He got up from the couch and went upstairs, reentering the living room a short while later and returning to his spot. "Matvey, I..." He trailed off, scratching at the back of his neck, heat crawling to his face. "I,"

"What is it Ivan? Is something wrong?" Matthew questioned Ivan's odd behavior. "Are you okay?"

"I..I am fine Matvey. Sorry, I... I have thought about this for long time and though maybe it would be better if..." He trailed off looking away.

"Oh, no..Ivan, don't...I don't want to leave!" Matthew whimpered. "Don't—huh?" He frowned at Ivan who had begun chuckling.

"No Matvey, never send you away! I vant you to stay with me forever! I do not vant to live without you," He took Matvey by the wrist before pressing his hand between his own. "I vant Matvey to wear this and promise to love me forever too," He pulled his hands away from Matthew's and Matthew looked down at his palm where a ring was currently sitting. His eyes flickered from the ring to Ivan and back to the ring. It was a simple gold band the lay in his palm.

"I-Ivan, are you... do you...I mean..." He trailed off, lost for words.

"Da Matvey. I vant you to marry me," Ivan breathed into his ear before placing a gentle kiss against his cheek. "Please. It vould make me the happiest and luckiest man in vorld,"

"Ivan, I...I... of course!" Matthew squealed, arms coming around Ivan's neck and squeezing him tight. Ivan brought his arms around the blondes waist and hugged him back. "I love you, I love you," Matthew repeated softly, over and over as tears pooled at the corner of his eyes.

"Hand me ring?" Ivan murmured and Matthew did as he was asked, passing the gold band to Ivan who picked up his hand and slid the ring on his finger. He smiled at Matthew before pressing their foreheads together then kissed him gently. He pulled back after a minute and they stayed close, breath mingling. "I love you," Matthew said nothing; just closed his eyes as he tried not to explode with happiness. "Vhy don't you call Papa?" Ivan asked.

"O-okay," He wiped his eyes before turning around in Ivan's arms, returning back to their prior position and picked up the phone. His fingers trembled as he dialed the in the number blocking code before dialing his parents number.

"Bonjour, Francis speaking," Matthew grinned. It was always luck to have Francis' answer the phone.

"Papa!" He greeted. "Al isn't there is he? If he is, just pretend I'm a telemarketer and I'll try later,"

"Non, non, he's not here, dieu merci. He's out with Arthur. What is wrong? I thought you said last time it would be the last call? Has something happened? I got your letter and you seemed very happy in the photos you sent, though you need to rein in Ivan. Sending such pictures of you like that to your brother. I mean they're okay for Ivan to take and keep to yourselves but, your brother? Non,"

"Papa, papa, it's okay, I'm okay nothing is wrong. And you don't need to be reminding me about those pictures. I already spoke to him about them. I had no idea he had sent anything to Alfred until you posted that thing on my facebook wall. Trust me, I'm still a bit pissed off about it,"

"Good. You should be. But pushing that aside. My original question; I thought you were not going to call again?"

"I know I said that Papa, but I... hmm... acquired a disposable phone and well... I do have some news. Good.. no Great news Papa. Perhaps. Perhaps you can come to France soon and we could meet up,"

"Are you sure that it is good thing to do? We do not want to draw attention to you or Ivan,"

"Papa, we are going to get married," Silence followed his statement and he could practically see his fathers jaw dropping. "Papa, did you hear me?" He asked.

" _Married?!"_ Francis choked out on the other end of the line. "When? Where?"

"Oh, just like... ten minutes ago Papa. I..Ivan said he didn't want to live without me and.. asked me to stay with him forever,"

"Oh, oh Matthieu, that's so...you must be so happy,"

"I am Papa, I am," Matthew responded, smile pulling at his lips. "Will you tell Father for me? I wish he could have been there too. I'll have to turn this phone off after we're finished talking. Have you any updates about the search from State-side?" He asked.

"Non, Alfred has been rather quiet about it lately. I think he may have been taken off the case, which doesn't surprise me since you are related and all. But I know even if that is the case, he'd be keeping tabs but I have heard nothing lately from him. I can call if you wish," He asked. Matthew shook his head then realized that Francis couldn't actually see him shake his head.

"Non, Papa, that's okay. I wouldn't have a way to find out and it would look suspicious if you posted something like that on my face book. You will be coming to France next summer, yes?"

"Oui, like always, me and your father for our anniversary,"

"Let's meet up, okay? Where you sent me to mean Vanya?"

"Oui, I can do that Matthieu. I will look forward to it. Will you be married by then, do you think?" Matthew looked over his shoulder at Ivan who smiled down at him.

"No. I think I want you and Father to be there,"

"Fantastique. I will take care of everything. You two just bring yourselves and something to wear, alright?"

"Papa—,"

"Non! I only get to marry my youngest son once so let me do this! I will be discrete about it so no need to worry,"

"Al..Alright Papa. Thank you. Really. I will call when I can okay?"

"Okay Matthieu. Ne laissez pas Ivan faire ce qu'il veut. Appelez-moi si quelque chose devient trop difficile. Indépendamment du fait que tu te es enfui avec lui, je suis sûr que si vous vouliez Alfred pourrait prendre soin des choses si vous revenez à la maison, (Don't let Ivan do what he wants. Call me if anything gets too difficult. Regardless of the fact that you ran away with him, I'm sure if you wanted to Alfred could take care of things if you returned home),"

"Je sais Papa, croyez-moi, je sais. Mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons à réfléchir à ce sujet. Je suis heureux là où nous sommes. Je vais vous parler bientôt, d'accord? (I know Papa, trust me, I know. But I don't think that we will have to think about that. I'm happy where we are. I will talk to you soon, okay?),"

"You never know,"

"I know Papa. I will keep it in mind. Je te aime. Tell Father as well,"

"Je te aime Matthieu, I will pass your message on,"

"Goodbye,"

"Goodbye Papa," Matthew pressed and before handing the phone to Ivan who took the back off and popped out the battery and simcard.

"Vhat was that about?" He asked after he set the dismantled phone down on the end table beside him.

"Hmm? Oh. It was nothing really. Papa was just saying to call if I needed anything and that if I ever changed my mind about being here with you he was sure Alfred would work something out with the government, or something alone those lines. But I told him that I was happy here but that I would keep it in mind because you never know when things will change,"

"Ah. Okay, I understand. Matvey. Shall we go to bed?"

"Okay,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ivan?"

"Yeah Matvey?"

"Were you ever really a detective?" Matthew asked one day as they were sitting on the couch watching the news on television. "Or was that just something you faked?"

"Nyet, never faked that. I vas a policeman after I came to America. First thing I did. Moved up the ranks. I no care vhat happened to bad men so it make me good officer. Efficient. So they promote me. They not good at background checks though. I get fake visa. Fake passport. Cheat to pass the citizen exam. They make me a good, American man. I perfect my American accent. Get transferred a few time. I meet my Matvey and you know how it goes from there,"

"What about before that?"

"Before vhat? Vhen I vas in Russia?" Matthew nodded.

"I just... we've never talked about it. But I think if.. I think if we're going to continue to run and get married I should know what you did,"

"I killed comrade," Ivan said with a shrug, like it meant nothing to him. It probably didn't either.

"What happened?"

"I liked boy, he didn't like me. I shot him," Matthew head snapped towards him, eyes wide. "I joke Matvey! I joke!" He laughed softly but Matthew did not join him. "Honestly though? Hmm. I vas drafted for army. Young. I started right vhen I was in school. Katyusha did not like it but I did not care at the time. I do my country great service, join Navy. Glorious. Made many friends there. One night, ve had a night out, got drunk and before ve return to the dock, being jackass to each other, pushing and shoving. One of our crew mates, never got along vith him; he come up to me and start calling Katyusha whore and slut and all sorts of bad name because he had asked her out and she say no. She had Natalia to take care of and he did not understand. She work lots to care for us," He paused, looking away from Matthew.

"So I push him into water at the dock. He rat me out, get me in trouble. Continued to call Katyusha names. I get so mad Matvey. So mad. Vorse then at cabin. Vay vorse. But lucky for me I do nothing and he comes to visit me vhen I go out for smoke a few days later. No one else around. No cameras that I remember of. So I take him and I push him in water again. Vhen he try to get out of water I hold his head under until he stop struggling. So I take an anchor off little boat near by, tie to to rope, rope around mate and let it fall. He go deep under water. No one find him, but they investigate me because they know I have a feud with him. They think I guilty so they hold me but after a vhile they have to let me go. So I tell my sisters that I am leaving for a little bit, and I flee to America. By the time the found his body I vas long gone," His explanation was met with silence. "Matvey? Do you think I am bad man for doing this?" He asked. Matthew shook his head.

"Certainly you could have done things differently, sure. But I can understand why you were angry. Katyusha is very special to you, just like Al is to me," Ivan shook his head as he snorted.

"Nyet. Your brother vants to have a completely different relationship vith you then you vant vith him,"

"Besides the point Ivan. We're not talking about Al and his perverse ways. Thank you for telling me all this Ivan,"

"Da. Anything for my Matvey. Do you have any other questions?" He murmured, leaning in to kiss Matthew.

"Well, actually I was thinking...we've been here for a few months; shouldn't we move along? Isn't it bad to stay in one place for too long if you're on the run?" Ivan pulled back, shaking his head.

"Nyet. Ve are in the country. No one think to look for us here,"

"But what if people find out that you are wanted?" Ivan shook his head again.

"Honestly Matvey, there is nothing to vorry about. I live in the States for some time. Only moved vhen I got transferred. Katyusha says no one has contacted her about me. It's been months. Although this does surprise me that your brother hasn't contacted her..."

"Papa said that Al was taken off the case since I'm involved and I'm family. But he also said Al was keeping tabs. He would have said something if he found something out. But.. I worry still..."

"It is okay Matvey. Do not vorry. I vill take care of you,"

"I know you'll take care of me, but who will take care of you? What if we get caught? You have so many charges against you," He bit at his lip. "I don't want to go to prison. And I don't want you too either,"

"If ve get caught, Matvey von't go to prison. Matvey, I'll make sure you don't,"

"I-Ivan, you can't make promises like that,"

"I have plans. I protect Matvey at all costs. Don't you vorry your pretty head about it,"

"But Ivan—,"

"No buts. Now ve talk about something else,"

"But—,"

"Else! Something else!" Ivan spat out as he got up from the couch. His hands balled into fists and stalked towards the kitchen. Matthew waited a few minutes before following him into the kitchen. "Vhat now?!" He growled, slamming the door to the cupboard he was just going though. Matthew bit his lip as he came up beside Ivan and entwined their fingers together.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking...of how lucky I am,"

"Stop acting sweet to make me less angry," Matthew snorted and squeezed Ivan's hand in his.

"If I was trying to make you less angry it wouldn't be by saying that,"

"Oh? And vhat vould you do then?" Matthew thought about it for a moment before letting go of Ivan's hand. He moved Ivan so he had his back to the counter. He pressed his lips to Ivan's as he fingered the buckle of the older mans belt. He pulled away after a moment, unfastening Ivan's belt and slipping onto his knees. He tugged at the button of Ivan's jeans, undoing it before pulling down the zipper. He tugged at his jeans and boxers, letting them pool at his ankles. "Matvey—," Ivan gasped as Matthew wrapped his hands around the base of his cock and took the head into his mouth. "Christ!" Ivan threaded his fingers though Matthew's hair as he hunched over slightly. Matthew almost would have smiled had his mouth not been full; he could feel Ivan getting hard in his mouth and he flicked his tongue along the slit at the top. Ivan's grip in his hair tightened and he groaned again. Matthew hollowed out his cheeks before pulling away with a slight pop. He looked up at Ivan and licked his lips.

"Are you less angry?" He teased.

"Nyet, not angry," He looked down at Matthew who was looking up at him. Matthew giggled before leaning forward, hands braced against Ivan's thighs before leaning in again and taking him into his mouth. He swallowed around him, causing Ivan to moan. "Matvey. Matvey I vant to make a mess out of you," He breathed out as he let go of Matthew's hair.

"Oh?" Matthew murmured. "How are you going to make a mess of me?" He teased, licking the head of Ivan's cock tentatively.

"Yeah," He took his cock in hand and began stroking himself in quick, jerking motions. "I come on Matvey?" He asked.

"What do you—" Matthew was cut off as Ivan groaned loudly, cumming onto Matthew's face and hair. Matthew shook his head, startled as he looked up at Ivan. He brought his hand up wiped some off his cheek before licking them.

"God Matvey. Such a dirty boy," He brushed Matthew's hair back before brushing his fingers again his cheek, smearing the cum dripping down the side of his face. He moved his hand closer to the blondes reddened lips, rubbing his thumb over the plump flesh. "I'm sorry Matvey, I make a mess on you," Matthew giggled softly as he began to wipe his face off with the sleeve.

"It's okay Ivan. I...I don't mind. Are you in a better mood now?"

"Da but... is that all that was for? To make me in a better mood?" Ivan asked. Matthew shook his head.

"No, I like doing things like that for you Ivan. Making you happy is just a side effect of it," He smiled shyly at Ivan as he pushed himself to his feet. "I should go change I guess," He moved to go out of the kitchen and Ivan reached out, slapping Matthew on the ass. The blonde let out a startled noise, pausing as he looked over his shoulder. Ivan grinned before turning to go back though the cupboards to get something to eat for dinner. When Matthew returned dressed in a new hoodie, he helped Ivan make a quick dinner before the retired back to the living room where they cuddled on the couch, watching some reality show.

"Hey Ivan, can we go out tomorrow? You're off right?"

"I am and ve can but there isn't too much to do here,"

"Ugh, I know, but it is so boring here. I mean how much television can one watch? Anyways, I was thinking, it's supposed to be rather nice tomorrow so maybe, we could go have a little lunch at the beach. Like have a picnic,"

"Da, ve can do that. Sounds nice. Maybe we bring swim suits and go swimming. I vould very much like to see Matvey swimming in the ocean again,"

"Yeah! We haven't been there since what, last month? Has it really been that long? Geez. I wish we could go more,"

"Da. Let's try and go out more vhile the weather is good," He wrapped his arm along Matthew's shoulders, touching his fingers along Matthew's neck and ear. He sighed loudly before pressing his lips to the crown of Matthew head. "Now vatch television," He murmured softly, turning his gaze forward and watching television as well.

"Arthur, Cheri, are you busy?" Francis asked softly as he walked into the den. "I got some news today," Arthur was sitting in his recliner with the days newspaper open in his hands. "Arthur?"

"Hmm?" Arthur shook his head briefly before looking at Francis, blinking.

"Where you sleeping?" Francis asked. Arthur snorted.

"Of course I was not sleeping you bastard," He snarled, paper snapping as he folded it before he put it on the side table beside him. "What news are you talking about?"

"Oh hon, hon!" He laughed softly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. I would! Now spit it out or go to hell!"

"So rude! But I will tell you because I love you. I receive a call from our youngest earlier today," Arthur whipped around so fast his neck cracked.

"And I bet you told him not to call back?!" Francis shrugged.

"Of course I said no such thing. He took the battery and sim card out of his phone as soon as he was done speaking with me. He does not want to be tracked Arthur. And I should think that you would want him to be safe would you not?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course I want Matthew to be safe!" He hissed. "Now tell me how he is!"

"Our little Matthieu is doing just fine. He was hoping that in the spring, when we normally go to France and England for our anniversary we could meet up with him,"

"Is that wise?" Arthur asked, picking him his cup of tea from the side table and taking a sip.

"Would you want our darling child to get married without us to witness it?" Arthur spit his tea out everywhere.

"W-what?!" He choked out, setting his cup down. "Married!? How is that going to happen?!" He sputtered.

"Well, I told him we would take care of everything. The only thing he had to do was to make it to our meeting place. He said that it shouldn't be a problem. In all honestly, everything has died down quiet a bit. Even Alfred hasn't been saying much lately. We just need to keep it to ourselves and not tell him. God, just think of what he would do if he found out," Francis shook his head softly as he pulled Arthur up from his chair and let him over to the couch were he sat down, before pulling the bushy eye-browed man down into his lap.

"Well yes, we can never tell Alfred," Arthur murmured softly. "Married though. Honestly! It seems like it was just yesterday and we were changing his diapers," He pressed his face against the column of Francis' throat, closing his eyes. "Where did all the time go Francis?" He sighed. Francis lifted his hand to rub at his back. "What else did he say? Did he say where he was?"

"No. Who knows what kind of traces Alfred has on our phones. He would not give himself away like that. He was happy. Very happy. Well, he out to have been. He said that Ivan proposed to him literally minutes before,"

"Good, good," Arthur smiled, nuzzling Francis' neck.

"My, my, aren't you affectionate today," The older blonde teased gently as he tiled Arthur's chin up and brushed a kiss over his lips.

"Well I did just find out some fantastic news. And sometimes I find myself drawn to you," He breathed out against Francis' lips before brushing his own against them. "I do love you after all. We may fight over may things but do remember that fact," Francis could not help but roll his eyes.

"I am more than aware of that little fact Arthur. We've been married for ages. I may be a little stupid but I do pick up on things like that," He chuckled to himself. Arthur slapped his hand against Francis' chest halfheartedly. "After all you are my lovely sweetheart. I'm yours forever,"

"Do shut up. You're an idiot, frog," Francis shook his head, smiling all the while. "Don't ruin the moment with that drivel you sprout at everyone,"

"I don't sprout that at everyone. Just you. Now anyways. Why would I need to tell someone else that they're my sweetheart? Well, except the boys anyways. But they've always been the exception, Oui?" He brushed his lips against Arthur's forehead.

"Yeah," Arthur responded softly. "I suppose. Did he really sound happy? I wish we would just go see him,"

"He sounded very happy, Love. Would you like me to make you some dinner? I have a new recipe I'd like you to try before I bring it into the restaurant," Arthur nodded before he pushed himself off of Francis.

"Why not?" Arthur shrugged, heading towards the kitchen. Francis watched the gentle sway of his hips before getting up off the couch and following.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's so beautiful here Ivan!" Matthew grinned, spinning around. The sundress he was wearing—pale blue with mint green edges, slender straps over his shoulders and it fell to his knees—spread out with the movement, flying out around him.

"Is here good then?" The older man asked, pushing brown locks out of his eyes.

"Da! Da!" Matthew responded. "Here is just fine," Ivan set down the picnic basket he had hanging from his arm and dug the blanket out of it before spreading it over the grassy ground. He moved the basket onto the blanket before removing his shoes and plunking himself down on the plaid fabric.

"Come sit with me Matvey, enjoy the quiet," Matthew smiled at him before he moved over, took off his shoes and sat down beside Ivan on the blanket, folding his dress under his knees as he did so. "Katyusha has good tastes. Matvey looks rather lovely today," Matthew blushed softly.

"I'm kind of getting used to wearing dresses now. I wish I didn't have to wear them while we're out but, I understand why," Ivan chuckled softly as he turned his frame towards Matthew, leaning towards the blonde. He leaned back on one hand while he brushed his fingers of his other hand against Matthew's bare ankle before slipping it under along his calve to his knee and under the hem of his dress. Matthew swatted his hand away. "Why don't we have some lunch?"

"Okay," Ivan sulked before turning to pick the basket up and bringing it closer to them. He opened the lid before beginning to pull things out. There was sandwiches and cookies, cake and tea. Coffee and soda. Vodka for Ivan. Plastic plates and cups and utensils. Matthew picked up a plate and a sandwich and set it down on his lap before reaching over and grabbing a can of soda, opening it up and taking a sip. Ivan took a cup in one hand and took Matthew's soda, pouring some of it into his glass before handing it back to Matthew then cracking open the vodka to balance out the soda. He picked up a sandwich and took a bite. "Please don't drink too much Ivan," Matthew asked softly before taking a bite of his own sandwich; chicken salad.

"Don't vorry Matvey. I know I have to drive home. I von't drink too much. Just a little," He took a sip before setting the cup down near the edge of the blanket in the grass. Matthew took a few bites of his sandwich before taking a drink of his soda and setting it down as well.

"What else do you have planned for today?" He asked Ivan. "Are we going to go swimming later?" Ivan looked at him before nodding.

"I vas thinking ve could have a little fun here before going to swimming. Not many people should be there now that children are in school," Matthew finished his chicken salad sandwich before picking up a cookie and munching on it. Ivan finished his own before picking up another and quickly eating it as well. "Vould you like anything else?" Matthew shook his head.

"No. Maybe later, but I'm done for now," Ivan nodded; shoving another half of a sandwich in his mouth before packing them away in the basket. He put nearly everything away—leaving only his liquor and a few soda out and putting them in the shadow of the basket to keep them somewhat cooler. He quickly finished the food in his mouth before turning his attention back to Matthew, the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Matthew turned towards him, brow raised. "What?" He asked. Ivan shrugged, but his grin grew wider as he leaned in closer to Matthew, his hand resting on the blondes ankle. "What are you doing?"

"Matvey, how are you so pretty?" Ivan murmured quietly, the wind blowing his hair softly into his eyes. Matthew reached out to brush it out of the way as Ivan moved his hand up and down Matthew's calf. "I swear, you get prettier every day," His fingers trailed along the back of his knee and Matthew moved, biting his lip as Ivan's fingers continued teasing and tickling him. They quested under his dress, rubbing along his thighs but did not go any higher. Matthew's cheeks reddened. He shifted his hips and worried at his lip as he looked down at the blankets pattern. Ivan said nothing as he withdrew his hand. "Come lay vith me? There are a few cloud ve can vatch if you care to cloud spot?" Matthew nodded and curled up next to Ivan who laid down on the blanket. Matthew pressed his face into Ivan's neck, taking in the scent of the older man. He smelled like the earth, of the grass around them. "Matvey, you cannot cloud vatch vith your face in my neck, silly," Matthew laughed softly before turning onto his back, Ivan's arm behind his neck like a cushion.

"Do you seen anything in them?" Matthew asked. "They just look like clouds to me," Ivan shook his head.

"Sorry Matvey, I only see you," Matthew blushed again softly.

"Don't stare at me Ivan," He whined. Ivan shifted, rolling slightly towards Matthew; enough to press their lips together.

"Should ve vander in the grass for a vhile?" Ivan asked.

"We could," Matthew teased, leaning up to kiss the tip of Ivan's nose before sitting up. Ivan sat up as well before pushing himself to his feet and extending a hand to Matthew who grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He stood there for a moment before the older man entwined their fingers together and he allowed himself to be led further into the grassy field. "You know I never even considered coming to the Ukraine before? Or anything in eastern Europe? Mostly because of Alfred, but it seemed like they were just like France or Briton. But it is much more beautiful here than I had ever imagined. I wish we could go to Russia though. I've always wanted to see the Kremlin. It just looks so beautiful in the winter,"

"Perhaps one day ve can," Ivan said quietly, pulling Matthew along. After a few minute of walking Ivan paused and turned towards Matthew; placing his hands at either side of the blonde's face and leaning down to kiss him. He moved his hands down to Matthew's shoulders before continuing down his arms to his hips where they rested for a moment. The bunched the fabric of Matthew's dress in his hands, hiking it up as he moved his hands down lower, squeezing playfully at Matthew's backside for a moment before lifting him up. Matthew automatically wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist and his arms around Ivan's neck. He moved his hands to Ivan's cheeks after a moment, pressing their lips together in a gentle, open mouthed kiss. His legs tightened around Ivan's waist as the older man adjusted his grip on Matthew's hips. "How can you be so perfect?" Ivan murmured, breath ghosting over Matthew's lips.

"I-I'm not perfect," Matthew stuttered.

"Perhaps you vere made just for me then," Ivan continued. "I never vant to be without out Matvey," He pressed his face down into the junction of soft flesh between Matthew's neck and shoulder. His tongue flicked out and licked the slightly salty skin there which caused Matthew to shiver in his hold. Matthew squirmed as Ivan brought his teeth into play, nipping at his collar and neck before moving up and running the tip of his tongue into the shell of Matthew's ear.

"Christ," Matthew breathed out, shivering again. He could feel his body start to tingle and respond to the soft, gentle touches. "I-Ivan, we should stop.. it isn't proper to do this outside,"

"Nyet...no one is here Matvey," Ivan murmured into his ear as placed one hand at the base of his spine and moved his other hand to help balance himself as he lowered himself and Matthew into the grass. "Please Matvey?" He begged softly, but Matthew shook his head. Ivan whined as he hunched over Matthew, face pressed into his neck.

"When we get home,"

"I vant Matvey now," He mumbled. "Not later," Matthew blushed softly, bringing his hand up to pass run though the brown locks of the wig Ivan had on.

"Later Ivan. Let's go swimming now, yeah?" Ivan pouted, bottom lip sticking out slightly but obeyed; climbing off of Matthew before offering the blonde a hand up. Matthew grabbed it and let himself be hauled up to his feet. He smiled at Ivan who stared back at him, brushing the dirt and grass off his hands onto his board shorts. "Do you think anyone will be there?" Ivan shrugged. "I hope not. It makes me uncomfortable if others are there. I mean, it's harder when I'm in the water but...I can feel their eyes on me, judging me,"

"Matvey shouldn't pay any mind to them. If anyone makes you uncomfortable, you can tell me and I vill deal vith them," Matthew said nothing as they headed back towards where they had laid out the blanket and basket. Ivan picked up the soda and vodka, returning it to the basket before he picked it up, allowing Matthew to fold it up and put the blanket away. They put their shoes (in Ivan's case; Matthew had flip flops) on and made their way back to the car and put everything in the trunk before grabbing their beach towels before making their way down to the water. Matthew slung his around his shoulders, tying the end in a easy knot so he didn't have to carry his in his arm. Ivan rolled his eyes as they continued down the path. There was not many people at the beach. As he held his hand over his eyes to block out the brightness of the sun he scanned further down the coastline and seen a few families scattered here and there. Mostly younger children, not yet enrolled into school.

"Did you bring the sun screen?" He asked once they hit the sand. Ivan nodded.

"Da, is in pocket. Don't vant Matvey to burn up! He vould look like a lobster!" Ivan teased.

"I'm not the only one that burns!" Matthew sulked as he took the slim hairband from around his wrist and tied up his hair into a ponytail. Ivan laughed but didn't say anything more as they passed by a couple that was just getting up from sitting on their towels in the sand and heading down towards the water. Matthew watched as the girl looked at him once, twice before pointing him out to her boyfriend. Matthew worried at his lip but ignored them as he grabbed Ivan's hand. Ivan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Vhere do you vant to put our towels down?" Ivan asked as they paused.

"Here's fine?" Matthew responded, glancing back over at the couple who was still looking back at him. He quickly looked away and took his towel off from around his shoulders before spreading it out on the ground before sitting down. Ivan did the same and sat down next to him. When Matthew looked out of the corner of his eye again at the couple they were looking between their cell phone and him. "Maybe we should go. I am starting to get a bad vibe Ivan," He said after a few minutes.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"I think that couple over there—," He cocked his head in the direction of the couple. "Recognized us. Or me at least. They keep looking at me and now they're doing something on their phone and looking at me still," Matthew pushed himself to his feet before picking up the beach towel. "Come on, please Ivan. I want to go now,"

"Da. Okay. Ve vill go Matvey," Ivan also got up, picking up his towel and folding it neatly. They made their way back across the sand to the path leading up into the parking lot but the girl—the one who had been watching him, came up behind him and grabbed his arm. He stopped, but said nothing and let Ivan continue onward.

"Ey. Ty v poryadku? Vy skhozhi na khlopchyka z novynnykh kanaliv. Vam potribna dopomoha?(Hey. Are you alright? You look like the boy from the news channels. Do you need help?)" She asked. Matthew looked at her blankly. He pick up some Russian and Ukrainian from Ivan and Katyusha, but he didn't know much.

"YA v poryadku. YA ne kazhu ukrayinsʹkoyi,(I'm okay. I don't speak ukrainian,)" He responded carefully, making sure to speak in a higher voice.

"Okay. English then?" He nodded. "You are boy from news yes? Kidnapped by murderer?" Matthew shook his head.

"Nyet, nyet. My name is Madeline. I came here with my boyfriend," The girl pressed her hand to his chest, groping. He let out a squeal as he stepped back. "What are you—,"

"Not girl. You are the boy from the news!" She exclaimed, grabbing him by the wrist. "Come, come with me, I will take you to police!"

"No!" He shouted, yanking his hand away from the girl, eyes wide. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm here with my boyfriend! And I can't help that I have a flat chest!" Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes and he ran from the girl, ran to the car where Ivan was just opening the trunk again. "Ivan, we have to go!"

"Get in," Ivan commanded. Matthew got into the front seat of the car and shut the door as Ivan was closing the trunk. The girl and her boyfriend were just coming over the rest of the hill leading to the parking lot.

"See?" The girl pointed them out to her boyfriend. "Stop, please!" She yelled at Ivan who ignored her and slipped into the drivers seat, put the key in the ignition and started the car before speeding off. Luckily the beach where they were was some distance from his sisters cottage so it would give them a small window of time to get there, grab some things and leave. Eyes glued to the road, Ivan reached out and popped open the glove compartment and began to dig around blindly. His fingers finally sought out what he was looking for and he pulled out a cell phone before snapping the compartment closed.

"Here. Call Katyusha," Ivan commanded as he shoved the phone against Matthew's chest. Matthew took the phone from him and turned it on with trembling hands before he dialed Katyusha number before putting the phone on speaker.

"Pryvit brat," She answered cheerfully. "Shcho vidbuvayetʹsya?(What's up?)"

"Meni potribno, shchob zustrity mene na dachi, tak shvydko, yak tse mozhlyvo. Matvey , i ya povynen pity,(I need you to meet me at the cottage, as quickly as possible. Matvey and I have to leave,)"

"Chomu?" She asked.

"Katyusha!" Ivan hissed. "Have not time for hundred questions! Do as I ask please!"

"Brother?"

"Just get to the cottage! I vill explain vhen I see you!"

"Okay. I will leave now," She said, concerned before ending the call. Matthew turned the phone off before returning it to the glove compartment.

"You didn't need to be rude to her," He muttered softly.

"Matvey, ve are in trouble. That couple recognized you. Even if they did not get a good look at me, if they knew you they vill know who I am. I am sure they've called the police already. Ve need to switch vehicles and leave. Go out of Ukraine. I have friend in Berlin ve vill go see. It should only take us a day or so to get there, depending on traffic. Vill need to be careful about crossing into Poland and Germany. I am sure they vill be looking for me. Now once ve get back to the house I vant you to shower, change and pack up some clothing and anything that has your name on it or that can link to you, okay?"

"Yes, I understand. I will be as quick as I can, okay?" It wasn't long before they had pulled up in front of the cottage and Matthew quickly unlocked the door and ran upstairs to shower and change. Ivan grabbed the phone from the car before making his way inside as well. He could hear the shower running upstairs as he shut the door behind him and he went into the kitchen as he turned the phone on. He quickly dialed a number and put the speaker to his ear.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo," Ivan answered back.

"Scheiße, what do you want? I'm hanging up,"

"Nyet! Nyet! Play nice! I need help,"

"Of course you need help. You only call when you do,"

"I need someplace to hide,"

"Hm. No wonder. I've seen the news. Not being careful enough?"

"Shut it. Just answer,"

"Ja, ja. I will help you. Where are you?"

"Nyet. Not over the phone. I vill come to you. Can ve meet at the date spot?" Ivan asked.

"The date...spot..? Oh, Ja. That's fine. I will see you there,"

"Danke. Really,"

"Don't worry about it. I suppose I owe you this for last time," Ivan snorted and ended the call when he heard Matthew coming down the stairs. He looked out towards the entryway of the kitchen where Matthew stopped with his duffle bag.

"Where you talking with your friend?" Ivan nodded.

"Da. He's going to meet us in Poland. Warsaw. Close to Germany. Are you ready?" He asked. Matthew nodded.

"I think I've got everything,"

"Good, good. I vill be back. I just need to get my stuff. Katyusha should be here soon," He handed Matthew the phone as he passed him, heading up stairs. He quickly grabbed his own bag from the closet; it had already been packed; he knew something like this would happen, he just hadn't been sure when. He opened up his sock drawer and pulled up the false bottom to it. Hidden was bundles of crisp bills. He took them out and set them on the bed beside his duffle. He shoved his extra socks back in the drawer after replacing the bottom and closing it. Then he opened up the side pocket and shoved the money inside. He returned to the dresser and squatted down, reaching under the dresser and pulling out a box taped to the underside of it. He pulled the tape off and opened up the box, exposing a necklace, two ring boxes, another bundle of bills and a handgun. He took the handgun out and put the remaining contents in the main pocket of his bag. He zippered it back up; setting the gun down beneath the handles before picking it up and heading back downstairs.

"Brother!" Katyusha called as soon as she seen him. "Are you really leaving? Do you need me to do anything?" She asked, near tears. Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet. Ve should be okay. I have money and I vill take other car," He tossed her the keys to the car they had been using. "Here. I vill take plates. You can do vhatever with the car itself. Part it somevheres and leave it I vould suggest. It is not registered. Now I need to use the bathroom," He set his bag beside Matthew's at the door before going to the downstairs washroom. He returned a few minutes later. Matthew gave Katyusha a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Katyusha for letting us stay here. I hope to see you again soon," She hugged him back just as tight.

"We will see each other again. Ivan will make sure of it," She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks as she let Matthew go. She turned to Ivan and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hug. "Stay safe Brother. Take care of Matthew,"

"Yes. I vill Katyusha. I vill not let anything happen to him," She smiled at him as she stepped back. He picked up both their bags before exiting the house, Matthew trailing behind him. He led Matthew behind the house where there was a large shed. Ivan quickly throw open the door to reveal a mid-sized SUV. "Get in," Matthew took no time in getting into the passengers side and getting buckled into the seat. Ivan put their bags in the back, hid the gun under the front seat before getting into the drivers seat and starting the vehicle. It roared to life and Ivan took no time in shifting it to drive and navigating it out of the storage shed. He stopped in front of the house where Katyusha was standing by her own car. "Thank you again Katyusha. I vill call vhen I can," She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded. Matthew gave a quick wave as Ivan changed back from park to drive and took off down the driveway, making it onto the main road and heading towards highway.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't too long before the hit the M05. Matthew kept his gaze towards the window and Ivan; towards the long stretch of road before him.

"I'm sorry Ivan," Matthew said after about an hour of driving. Ivan shook his head slightly as he shifted his body in his seat, getting more comfortable. He let his right hand fall away from the wheel; It was a fairly straight section as they went past Zhovten'. He kept his left hand on the wheel and moved his right to grab Matthew's.

"Do not vorry Matvey. This is nothing I did not plan for," The corner of his mouth turned up as he smiled; Matthew laced their fingers together before returning his gaze to the window. Ivan moved his thumb along Matthew palm and the blonde shivered. Ivan glanced over at him and took in his change of clothing. He had still decided to wear a light sundress. This time he wore a blue and white one with bits of purple and green in its pattern. There was a band of fabric that was tied around his chest where; if he had been a woman, would have been just below her breasts. It was tied in a bow, just off to the side. The spaghetti straps where tied at the top of his shoulders and it ended mid-thigh. He had also taken a minute to put his hair up in a messy pony tail. He moved their hands to rest at the edge of Matthew's dress so that he could brush his fingertips over the pale flesh of his thigh. "Vhy did you pick this one?" He asked after a while. Matthew flushed softly.

"I..I liked the pattern," He stated. Ivan snorted before pulling his hand away from Matthew, palm damp with sweat. He turned his attention to the center console, turning on the air conditioning, then the radio. Music flowed softly into the vehicle and Ivan returned his hand to Matthew's thigh. The blonde continued to blush softly as Ivan's fingers brushed along his thigh, slowly sliding them up and down in minuscule movements. "Ivan, please don't do that," Matthew muttered softly.

"I should have pushed a little more this afternoon. Now who knows when I can have Matvey now," Ivan whined. Matthew moved to lift Ivan's hand off his thigh and clasped it between both his hands before tilting his head back.

"I'm sorry," He muttered again.

"Matvey. Not to worry. Ve vill go to Gilbert's home and ve'll be alone again for a vhile. Now rest. I can see your eyes drooping shut,"

"Mmm. Gilbert?" He asked, his eyes shutting slowly. "Papa has a friend named Gilbert that lives with his brother.. hmm..I think he said Munich, maybe? I don't think they've spoken in a while though. Maybe it's the same person," He mumbled. Ivan sighed softly, listening beyond the music playing to hear Matthew's breathing even out as he fell asleep.

Soon Ivan found himself altering their path. He went off the M05 and onto the P71 and started to head towards Balta. It would probably be best to avoid Uman' and Kyiv. He followed along the T0222 for a bit, stopping at a gas station in one of the small towns along the way to Tul'chyn for a bathroom break and to get some snacks to eat along the way. He woke Matthew up and the blonde followed him in a sleepy daze while they did their thing. He seemed to wake up more once they were grabbing some snacks; he grabbed a few bottles of water for himself and Ivan. Ivan paid for their items and gas before they headed back out on the road again. The route that they had taken was though a lot of farm country.

They skirted by Tul'chyn, bypassed Nestervarka and headed along the M08 for a while.

"Will it be much longer?" Matthew asked softly as he fiddled with the radio.

"Mmm. Depends. At least another fifteen hours. But I am going though country so maybe longer," He replied. Matthew let out a heavy sigh. He hated long drives but this was one they had to do. They avoided going though Vinnytsia by going onto the P33. He drove though the night and by morning he made it to the border of Poland. At the border, he flashed his fake passports he had had done up some time back for the two of them. They did the trick; no one seemed to recognize Matthew; although they didn't really question him, they just had Ivan turn his sleeping face towards them to verify the photo on the passport. They got waived though and Ivan let out a relieved sigh.

Before too long the City of Warsaw was looming before them and he reached out to wake Matthew.

"Vake up Matvey,"

"Hmm?" Matthew blinked before rubbing at his eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Nearly. Ve are almost to Warsaw. Gilbert vill meet us at Ogród Saski,"

"Where?" Matthew asked, neck cracking as he turned his head from side to side.

"Uhm. Saxon Gardens. Big garden in Warsaw. Is pretty. Matvey vill like it,"

"Oh. Okay," He covered his mouth as he let out a yawn. Before long Ivan was parking and getting out of the SUV. He locked the doors once Matthew was out of the vehicle and pocketed the keys. He let Matthew to the large fountain in the gardens and set him down on the edge of it before joining him. They sat there for about ten minutes before Ivan pulled out his cell phone and changed the sim card. Once the phone was on and registered, he dialed up Gilbert's number and let it ring.

"Christ Gilbert. Vhere are you?"

"Hey, don't be rude. I am only meeting you as a favor. I ran into Feliks and he made me go shopping with him,"

"Ditch him and come meet me at the fountain," Ivan growled

"Have you _tried_ to ditch him before? It's near impossible. I'm not too far from the Gardens anyways. Maybe, twenty minutes? I'll tell him Bruder called and wants me home,"

"Da, vhatever you have to do, just get here,"

"Ja, ja. I'll get there when I get there. I'm just awesome like that," Ivan rolled his eyes and hung up the phone before putting it back into his pocket.

"He should be here soon. Twenty minutes he says," Matthew shrugged and stood up to stretch his legs.

"It's fine Ivan. It's nice here. I don't mind a little wait," He sat back down beside Ivan and cuddled up to his side, lacing their fingers together. Ivan closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the city and the feel of Matthew pressed against his side.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Ivan's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice.

"Do you not pay attention to the news? I know your brother does. I had to change it," Ivan stood up, letting his hand drop Matthew's. He walked closer to the other man. Matthew glanced up at him, noting the red eyes and white hair. Matthew dropped his gaze as soon as the man looked towards him and he flushed, embarrassed for being caught staring.

"Is that... Birdie?" Matthew's head shot up at the nickname.

"No, this is Mat—,"

"Gil? God, what a small world!" Matthew jumped up and went over to the albino pausing for a moment before hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe it's you Birdie! I haven't seen you since you were small!" Matthew bit his lip as he pulled back; stepping back to stand beside Ivan and holding the Russian's hand again. "So what's this all about? Why are you with Ivan?" He asked. "Wait. Stop. We probably shouldn't talk about it in the open right? I knew it. So, going to Berlin then? Issues with the border?"

"Not such much but it's better to be safe, da?" Gilbert shrugged.

"Pshh. You just want all of my awesome self for company! I knew it!" He clapped Ivan on the back, grinning. "My wheels or yours?" He asked.

"Yours Gilbert,"

"Awesome. It's out front. Come on," Matthew pulled at Ivan's hand as he followed Gilbert to his car and the older man fell into step with them.

"I need to go get bags from car," Ivan pulled his hand away from Matthew's and Gilbert paused, nodding. "Vait for me?" He asked, mostly to Matthew. Matthew nodded before pulling Ivan down by the front of his shirt and pressing their lips together. The corner of Ivan's mouth turned up in a smirk before he turned and jogged down the pathway towards where he had parked the vehicle.

"What the hell is that about?" Gilbert asked once Ivan was out of earshot. "Ivan's dangerous Birdie. He's murdered someone. Did you know that?"

"I knew that. I don't mind. He told me about it. He..He took me off the street. But we're way past all that now. I..I love him. I'm going to marry him," Gilbert let out a heavy sigh.

"I knew I should have kept in touch with Francis more," He scratched the back of his head. "Did you not introduce him to your father?"

"I did, yeah. A few times. He's been over to the house for dinner too," Gilbert waved his hand.

"I'll have to call him. I can't believe he didn't notice. We were still pretty tight when I lived with Ivan," He shook his head.

"Well, Papa didn't say anything when we here home. After Ivan left he sent me here to meet him under another name. What was it? Vanya? I didn't know it was Ivan until I met him in France," Gilbert tsked.

"So he did know. I swear! Francis is a sly bastard like always. We'll call him when we get back to my place. Have you called him lately?" Matthew shook his head, watching as Ivan came into view, both of their bags slung over his shoulder. Ivan slapped his hand against Gilbert's back as he walked by.

"I have something for you vhen ve get to your place," Gilbert nodded and they began to head towards Gilbert's car again. Once they got there he popped open the trunk and Ivan put their bags inside and slammed it shut.

"Hey Birdie, come sit up front with me," Gilbert asked, grinning at him. Matthew glanced at Ivan before shaking his head.

"Sorry, Gilbert. I'm going to sit in the back with Ivan if that's okay," Gilbert frowned but shrugged as he climbed into the drivers seat. Matthew climbed into the back seat, Ivan following behind him. The three buckled into their seats, Matthew in the middle of the back so he could press into Ivan's side, resting his head against the older mans shoulder. Gilbert looked back at him though the rear-view mirror as he adjusted it. .

"Do you guys need to go anywhere before we go? It's like five, six hours to Berlin,"

"I am good. Matvey?"

"Me too Gil, thanks for asking though," Matthew wrapped his arm around Ivan's, hugging the limb. "I'm going to nap some more," He added after a moment, allowing his eyes to close as he snuggled into Ivan's side.

"Okay. Sleep Matvey. You need your rest," Gilbert headed out of Warsaw and headed towards Berlin. Neither European man spoke for a while Matthew dozed off to a light sleep, although Gilbert continued to look in his rear-view mirror.

"Vhat is it?" Ivan asked after a while of this, starting to get annoyed.

"Nothin'! I was just making sure Matthew was okay,"

"Vhy vouldn't he be? He's sleeping," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Well you never fucking know with you," He snapped.

"I vould never hurt Matvey!" Gilbert kept his gaze locked on the road stretching out before him.

"Just like you said you'd never hurt me? Forgive me if I don't completely believe you," Ivan didn't respond and turned his attention to the passing vehicles. After a while, he too began to drift off to sleep now that he had the luxury of doing so. As much as he and Gilbert didn't get along he knew the German wouldn't kill him in his sleep.


End file.
